


Last Moments Together Before The War

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen (Earth 24), Earth 24 (DCU), Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: Fic for the sixth day of Halbarry week. Before the big fight of their lives, Hal and Barry hook up on Barry's room, probably for the last in their lives. This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	Last Moments Together Before The War

As soon as the other members of the Justice League start to go to their respective rooms of the ship, Bruce stays at the bridge, and Hal pulls Barry aside  
\- Hang on a second Barr  
Barry turns to Hal with curiosity  
\- Whats is it, Hal  
Hal looks to Barry’s room, while holding Barry`s both hands  
\- I’ve been wondering, after this lunch that we had, we need to find a way to burn off these calories, don’t you?  
\- I’ve been looking for an excuse to get you all to myself - Barry replies  
\- So have I. Now let’s get going...  
Barry and Hal have barely stepped into his room before his lips are on Hal’s  
\- Do you know how long i’ve been waiting for this? Hal exclaims  
Barry grins and pull Hal’s body flush against his  
\- I think i could take a guess - Barry replies  
Barry nip at Hal’s lower lip, his hands weaving their way up to the back of Hal’s neck. Hal groans into Barry’s mouth. Then the two of them pull away, breathless  
\- I’ll be right back, Hal says  
\- Don’t make me wait too long…  
Hal winks, Barry watches as Hal crosses the room and grabs the champagne in an ice bucket. Hal pours a couple glasses, then hands one to Barry  
\- Cheers  
\- Cheers  
Hal smiles and clinks their glasses together  
\- I want this to be very special Barry. If there’s anything else that i can get you, just say the word….  
\- I want you, Hal, just you  
Before Hal can respond, Barry reaches up and pulls him down to meet his lips. Barry feels himself melting into him as he wraps his arms around Barry’s lower back. Barry’s thoughts are hazy as Hal’s taste intoxicates him…  
\- See, i don’t need anything else  
\- Barry....  
Hal weaves his fingers through Barry’s hair, pulling his head for just a moment to kiss his neck…  
\- Hal…  
\- You’re amazing Barry.  
Barry looks him up and down. Admiring his strong frame  
\- We’re wearing far too many clothes, Barry says. Allow me…  
Barry slowly removes Hal’s bomber jacket and shirt, revealing the sight of his bare chest. He throws his shirt, and he kneels down to work on his jeans. Hal shivers with anticipation  
\- Care-Barr...  
Once he throws Hal’s pants to the side, Barry shimmies out of his clothes. He kisses his way back up Hal’s body, admiring him  
\- Come here, Barr…  
Barry kisses him again, this time harder, more frantically. Barry pause just long enough to whisper…  
\- Get on the bed  
Hal grins and guides him there. Hal lays back onto the mattress and Barry climb on top of him, admiring his boner and the rise and fall of his chest and the dark look of longing in his brown eyes  
\- What do you want Barry, tell me...  
\- I want all of you, Hal  
\- Whatever you need Barr. It’s yours  
Barry licks his lip with a smile  
\- Let’s eat chocolate off you!  
Grabbing a piece of chocolate, Barry hovers over Hal. He watches as it begins to melt with the heat of Hal’s skin. Barry bends down to give it a taste… and feels Hal tremble as Barry kisses a little further down his stomach. Hal’s breath hitches with every movement.  
\- Fuck, Barr, you killing me  
He sits up and pulls Barry into a searing kiss. Hal trails his hands down Barry's chest, his stomach… Barry gasp, leaning into him, as he moves his hands even lower and even faster, between Barry’s legs  
\- Holy Fuck.... yes, keep doing this, Hal…  
\- Yeah? You want this?  
Barry moans, pulling Hal into another kiss. When he can't wait any longer, he pushes him back into the pillows. Barry straddle Hal , moving his fingers down his bare chest  
\- God, Barr… you’re so handsome  
\- Come here Hal  
Barry lowers his hips to meet his, and he rocks against him...Slowly at first,then faster, as the two of them find a rhythm. Hal grips Barry’s thighs with force, pulling him even closer…  
\- Fuck, Hal, i’m about--  
\- Fuck yes!!  
The two of them move together, heat between them. As Barry captures Hal’s lips with his, both of them lose themselves in passion and randiness.

Later, just as they're about to land, Barry feels Hal shift on the bed beside him. Barry turns and find him playing with Barry’s hair with a soft smile  
\- Hey you  
Hal leans forward kissing Barry sweetly  
\- Hey yourself  
Hal nestles closer to him  
\- I was just thinking of how wonderful you are. And even if we lose the fight today, I want you to know that i love you, Care-Barr  
Barry gently cups Hal’s cheek  
\- Don’t sound so final Hal, we’re going to win this thing, one way or another. This is not a goodbye  
A tear starts to trickle down Hal's cheek  
\- When this is over, i’m gonna be waiting for you. You better show up.  
Comfortable in each other's arms, Barry starts to sigh  
\- Don1t get me wrong, i’m gonna fight like hell, for the chance to hold you again. But listen, there's this thing I wanna say, looking back, i have a few regrets, but not many. It has been a pretty damn amazing ride right? When i was struck by lightning, i would have never dreamed of the life i’ve had and i owe a lot of that to you, you know?  
\- Yeah, it has been quite a ride  
\- It sure has, but how are you doing? Scared?  
\- Damn straight i’m scared Barr, but is that fear that is gonna keep my willpower alive long enough to strike these parademon bastards right through the heart  
\- Yeah, exactly--  
At that very moment Bruce's voice echoes through the ship's intercom:  
\- “Please, I ask that everyone present themselves to the bridge, we are in Apokolips already”  
Hal reluctantly starts to get out of the bed  
\- Please, take care, Hal  
Hal goes back to the bed, and lean over to kiss Barry on the shoulder  
\- `sigh`, I promise... and you… stay safe too  
\- I promise  
Barry makes a weak smile


End file.
